


The Horror Game Test

by themadtilde



Series: Youtube/Mundane!AU [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ADDED: Swedish headcanon inside, Five Nights At Freddys, Fluff, Horror, Humor, M/M, Mundane!AU, Swearing, Youtube!Au, lol this was hilarious to write, rest of the story's in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Boyfriend/Boyfriend Tag.</p><p>Youtube/Mundane!AU where Magnus and his awkward boyfriend Alec now play Five Nights at Freddy's and embarass themselves before the whole Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror Game Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Boyfriend/Boyfriend Tag, you should read that! You don't have to read it to understand this one, but it would be nice. And there are some vague hints toward the other fic, so it would make a bit more sense if you've read it.
> 
> I do clearly not own Mortal Instruments or Five Nights at Freddy's.  
> It makes also more sense if you've played FNAF. If you're scared (don't be ashamed, I don't dare to play it) you can watch other youtubers play it.  
> I recommend Dan and Phil.  
>  _I highly recommend Dan and Phil. ___
> 
> I can't differentiate between American and British English - holiday, vacation, gray, grey, shop, store, realize, realise, color, colour, favorite, favourite- so please, just try to look past this. If it really annoys you, then there's an X in the corner of your computer or a return-button on your phone. :)  
>  Some of these parts are horrible, sorry for that.  
> Quite a bit of swearing, so you've been warned.
> 
> UNBETA'd, mistakes are corrected as I see them.
> 
> HEADCANON: (yes, I know that I posted this on another one of my fanfics.)
> 
> "Magnus, har du kommit någon vart med ..." Isabelle tystnade när hon såg att Magnus inte ens tittade på henne. Hon följde hands blick och såg sin bror på golvet. Alec satt böjd över en bok och t-shirten hade glidit upp, och visade halva hans rygg. Isabelle tittade tillbaka på Magnus, som stirrade på Alec med mörka pupiller.  
> "Öh, Magnus? Kan du sluta vara heltänd på min bror när jag är i samma rum? Tack så mycket." Hon suckade irriterat, och Magnus gav henne ett glittrigt leende.  
> "Frågan, min kära Isabelle, är snarare om jag kan sluta vara heltänd på din bror en enda gång under dygnet. Svaret är nej, förresten."  
> Isabelle himlade med ögonen.

“Five nights at Freddy’s?” Alec repeated, confused. Magnus nodded eagerly.

“It’s apparently a very popular horror game, so I thought -”

Alec cut him off immediately. “Woah, woah woah, stop right there. Horror game?”

Magnus paused in his wild gesticulating.

“Yeah, horror game. And I thought that would be a great game to play in one of my videos.”

“Have you played it before?” Alec asked suspiciously.

Magnus paused and pursed his lips.

“ … No” he admitted. “But I thought we could try.”

“Are there multiplayers?”

Magnus sighed. “Honey, I don’t know. We’ll just have to try it out.”

Alec leant back in the couch and tucked his legs under him. “So you’re saying” he said slowly, “that we’re gonna play an awful horror game that none of us have ever played before, and neither of us know how to control it, and then our pathethic reactions will be published on the Internet?”

Magnus tilted his head. “Remove the word ‘pathethic’ and you’re kind of right.”

 

“Okay, hello everyone!” Magnus greeted. Alec sat next to him in an office chair, tugging at the sleeves of his sweater. (It was a bad habit).  He still felt a bit stupid, talking to a camera.

“So for those of you who don’t know, my name is Magnus and this is …” he made some dramatic gestures at Alec, but the boy only rested his chin in the palm of his hand and didn’t react. Magnus coughed.

“Introduce yourself!” he hissed out of the corner of his mouth. Alec jumped.

“Wh- oh, right. Uhm, so. Hey. I’m Alec.”

Magnus clearly wanted him to say something more.

“I … was in one of his previous videos.” Alec paused. “And I’m his boyfriend.”

Magnus grinned the cheekiest smile ever seen, and slung an arm around Alec’s shoulders.

“Most of you have watched my Boyfriend/Boyfriend tag with my wonderful boyfriend Alec-” said boyfriend gave an awkward cough - “and if you haven’t, there’s a link in my bio, or you can press on Alec’s face here.” He formed the shape of a square with his hands around Alec’s face, and the dark-haired boy immediately frowned and backed away.

“Hey, what are you doing?” he protested.

Magnus sighed. “I’m gonna put a link on your face too, so people can click on the video. Damnit Alec, now I have to cut this out.”

Before Alec could answer, Magnus continued.

“And I’ve watched other youtubers play this very exciting game - Five Nights at Freddys. So we thought we could try it out.”

“ _You_ thought _we_ could try it out” Alec corrected. Magnus silenced him by placing his index finger on Alec’s lips.

“No talking” he said. “Just be quiet and nice and play this game with me.”

“But-” Alec said against Magnus’ finger, but the other teen quickly leant in and kissed him.

 _But this is still going to be published on Youtube!_ Alec’s reasonable part of his mind said _. But  his lips are so soft, the_ cheesy, weak part of his mind protested.

Eventually, his rational part won and he pulled back, glaring at the smirking Magnus.

“Let’s just get this stupid game started, okay?” he muttered.

Magnus stood up to turn off the lights.

 

“I can’t move?” Magnus asked, pouting.

“No” Alec told him, “you can just sit there and check the security cameras. Look, here’s the Pirate’s cove. And this is the dining room.” Alec clicked an showed a dark room, slightly lit by some unknown lightsource. Empty tables were placed in the room.

“Supply closet, backstage, East and West hall, restroom, kitchen - oh, this camera is hijacked.” He frowned. “and here’s the showstage - shit!”

Both Alec and Magnus jumped at the sight of the animatronics. They looked awful, to be honest.

“Are these the monsters in the game?” Magnus exclaimed. Alec nodded thoughtfully, examining them.

“They sure look scary” he muttered, and put down the camera.

“What are you doing?” Magnus protested. “We have to keep an eye on them!”

Alec rolled his eyes. “If you had listened to the phone guy, you would’ve known that using the camera drains the battery. And so does closing the doors. See, we already have only 57 percent left.” He pointed at the bar in the corner.

“Okay, so wait. I don’t understand this game.” Magnus looked sullen. Alec sighed.

“These animatronics” he explained as he carefully checked each room, “will move during night, trying to reach the office and kill you. You can use the cameras to see where they’re hiding. If they get too close, you can close the doors. But that will drain the battery, so we must have them open as long as possible. If we run out of battery completely … well, I don’t know, but I don’t think I’d like it.”

Magnus nodded slowly. “Okay” he said. “I think I get it.”

“Good.” Alec clicked back to the showstage, and was startled when he saw that the chicken, duck, whatever it was, already had left.

“She’s gone!” Magnus exclaimed, stating the obvious. Alec clicked around frenetically, finally finding the chicken in the Restroom.

“So these animatronics are all going to move?” Magnus asked. “Yeah” Alec replied.

“You can steer for a while.”

Magnus frowned and suspiciously grabbed the mouse. He moved back to the showstage, and with a small shout, he saw that the blue rabbit-looking animatronic was gone, too.

“Quick, check the others room!” Alec panicked. Magnus fumbled and clicked frenetically.

“He’s in the corridor” he said, heaving a breath. “Shit. This game is scary.”

“You were the one suggesting it” Alec pointed out. Magnus just pursed his lips.

They clicked on like this for a while, with the rabbit and the chicken moving around aimlessly.

Eventually, they couldn’t see the chicken anywhere.

“I don’t understand.” Alec had taken over the role as controller, and switched between the cameras.

“She isn’t anywhere. And not in the showstage, either.”

“Huh.” Magnus leant closer, staring at the screen. Alec put down the camera.

“Hey, these are light buttons!” he exclaimed when he saw the small, white buttons under the red ones. “What if …” he pressed the white button to his right, and the corridor flickered with light. The chicken stood there, with the face pressed against the window, with a twisted and insane expression.

Magnus gave a loud shriek, snatched the mouse and immediately closed the door.

“THE BITCH CAN DO THAT?” he screamed. “SHE CAN STAND THERE AND GLARE AT YOU?”

Alec was panting heavily - he didn’t scream, but he took a rather choking breath when he saw the chicken.

“Apparently!” he gasped. “Check if she’s still there. We only have 26 percent left.”

Magnus pressed the light button again, and the terrifying chicken was gone. Breathing a sigh of relief, he opened the door.

“Is it a duck or chicken?” Magnus asked. Alec shrugged. “I don’t know. I hope it’s a duck - then I’m gonna show this game to Jace.” Alec’s adopted brother Jace had a really pathethic fear for ducks, and he didn’t trust them for his life. Magnus snickered.

“Yeah” he said. “And then we could -”

They were rudely cut off.

“ _AAAH_!” the screen screamed. Both Alec and Magnus leapt back in their chairs, mouth open. On the screen stood the blue rabbit, his insane face poking into the office.

“Satans fanskap i alla jävla helveten!” Magnus swore on a foreign language. Alec only panted, not even asking what language it was.

“We forgot the fucking rabbit!” Magnus hissed. " _We forgot to check the fucking rabbit!"_

“These graphics are way too scary! And it’s even more effective in the dark!” Alec complained. “Magnus, why did I agree to this?”

The other teen raked a hand through his hair, getting glitter everywhere.

“Because you looove me” Magnus said, trying to calm down. “And since you love me so much, you’re willing to give it a second chance. Right?” Alec scowled but didn’t protest when Magnus pressed play again.

They listened through the long call at the beginning, and Alec looked irritated when he saw that they only had 67 percent when the call ended.

“Such a waste of battery” he muttered.

Magnus checked all the cameras. None of the animatronics had moved.

“Hey, this Pirate’s Cove, what’’s that?” Magnus  clicked on the camera, and saw a blue curtain covering the screen. The curtain was obviously the main focus of the room - hardly any part of the walls or the floor was visible. A pair of yellow eyes and the shape of a wolf peeked through the curtains. Magnus frowned, inspecting the screen.

“Is this a third animatronic animal?” he asked. “But I don’t think he was in the showstage.”

Alec looked just as confused. “Don’t mind him then” he said. “Look out for the rabbit and the chicken.”

 

When they had only 5 percent left and seemed to be done for good, the clock turned 6AM.

“We made it!” Magnus exclaimed happily. Alec sighed and faceplanted on the table.

“That was the most horrible moments of my entire life” he muttered. Magnus agreed.

“But we can manage the second night, right?” he asked, eyes glinting. When Alec glared at him, Magnus tilted his head and did the puppy look.

“Please?”

Alec stared back at him, refusing to give in. Magnus bottom lip started trembling.

“Alright, fine!” Alec slammed his hands on the table. “One more round!” He sounded very irritated.

Magnus looked satisfied and they continued onto the second night.

“I get bad vibes from this guy here” Magnus told Alec and clicked on the Pirate’s Cove. They now saw that it was a fox there, and his head was bent in a weird angle. The curtains were drawn open slightly and you could only see dark behind it. The fox itself stood before the curtains.

“We’ll keep an eye on it” Alec said and Magnus nodded. He went to check on the supply closet, and both he and Alec jumped when they saw the rabbit staring into the camera.

“Okay” Magnus said, trying to catch his breath. “Okay, that is just pervy.” He quickly moved onto check on the chicken; she was in the dining area.

“Hey” Alec remembered after a few minutes of playing, “shouldn’t we keep an eye on that fox in the Pirate’s cove?”

Magnus froze. “Damnit, I forgot.” He quickly switched back to that camera, and both he and Alec looked equally terrified when they saw that the curtains now were wide open, and the fox was nowhere to be seen.

“Check the other rooms!” Alec panicked. Magnus clicked on the corridor on their left side, just in time to see a shadow disappear. Footsteps were heard.

“He’s coming!” Magnus gasped, and Alec tried snatching the mouse to close the door. But it was too late; a terrifying fox-animatronic stepped into the office, mouth open and screaming.

The effect was immediate - Alec cried out and threw himself backwards in the chair. He felt himself leaning a bit too far, but before he could grab anything, the chair under him fell over and Alec hit the floor. He heard a clattering sound as he swiped his glass of water off the table.  
Magnus himself accidentally chucked away the mouse and it disappeared behind the desk. His chair didn’t fall over, but he bumped his knees on the table and hissed in pain.

GAME OVER, it stood on the screen.

For a moment, heavy panting was only heard in the darkness.

“Alec, darling?” Magnus asked after trying to regain his breath. “Are you alright?” Alec hadn’t moved from his lying position on the floor.

“I’m - fine …” Alec struggled to sit up. “Shit. I spilled my water.” He searched with his hands for the wet spots.

“Wait, I’ll turn on the light.” Magnus reached for his desk lamp. When light finally was provided, they saw that at least no paper had been wet. There was only  a wet stain on the floor.

“Let’s fix that” said Magnus.

After cleaning up the mess, they sat down again, contemplating if they should continue the game.

“I think this is enough” said Alec. Magnus looked disappointed.

“But we only made it to the second night” he protested. Alec crossed his arms. “Well, no thanks. I really didn’t like that jumpscare.”

“But what if I play and you can sit there and aid me with valuable information?”

Alec scowled. “What information?”

Magnus shrugged. “Names of them. Patterns in ther movements. Just google it.” Alec still looked sour. "Please?" Magnus added.

After a few minutes, Alec had agreed to serve as Magnus’ guide through the game.

“The chicken - it _is_ a chicken by the way - is called Chica. And the rabbit’s Bonnie. The creepy bastard in Pirate’s Cove is named Foxy, and he will only leave the Pirate’s Cove to run straight to your office. He’s not gonna hide in any other rooms" Alec rattled, reading from his phone.

Magnus bit his lip while concentrating on the game.

“Bonnie only approaches you from the left side” Alec continued. "Chica from the right. Golden Freddy and Freddy won't move until the third night or so."

The game went by, but at 4AM, Magnus’ battery was running low.

“Put down the camera!” Alec ordered. Magnus did as he was told.

“There are two hours left!” he complained. “And I have only 6 percent!”

Alec pursed his lips, trying to figure out a solution.

“I really don’t know … I think we’re going to lose this round.”

At 5AM, the battery died. Despite Magnus’ attempts to save it as much as possible, it ran out and everything went dark. Not a sound was heard. You could only see the silhouettes of the desk on the screen.

Both of the teens held their breath, waiting and hoping for the best.

“Please…” Magnus whispered. Even Alec looked tense.

5AM, 5AM, 5Am ...

When the clock finally showed 6AM, Magnus gave a loud shout and put his hands in the air, smiling triumphantly. Alec looked surprised, but he grinned.

“We made it!” Magnus exclaimed. Alec rolled his eyes.

“ _You_ made it” he corrected him. “You played all by yourself.”

“But I couldn’t have done it without my wonderful boyfriend, supporting me with important information about the game,” Magnus countered. When Alec blushed and muttered something, Magnus pulled him in for a kiss. He kept it short, though, and Alec pouted at that.

“Weren’t you the one complaining about kissing before the entire Internet?” Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“Whatever.” Alec looked away, but he was smiling. Magnus gave him a loving gaze before he turned to look at the video camera.

“That is all, I believe. I think Alec and I have had enough of horror games, haven’t we?”

“You bet” Alec muttered. Magnus laughed.

“So we’ll see you next time - I have something else in mind for my next video, and it involves Alec.”

“But don’t expect me in it” Alec added quickly. Magnus tsked and reached out to turn off the camera.

“Don’t say that” he said. “After all, I am very persuasive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya see the Dan and Phil-reference there?  
> I'm already writing a third sequel, where they will do blindfolded makeup.  
> Take a half second to press on one button and leave a kudos? Like, on fanfiction.net, you have to WRITE something in the review (well, you can 'favourite' the story too) and i'm often too lazy to write something, but it's easier here where you can simply click on a button and DONE.  
> Please leave a comment about my writing too! I need some constructive critism!  
> (I always post fanfics before I go to bed so when I wake up, I have a mail about comments or kudos waiting for me. Please make me happy and leave a kudos?)
> 
> Like my writing? Check out my other Malec fanfics! :)
> 
> EDIT: Hi! So. It's the 16th of March now. Been a while since I updated this serie. I have 3 drafts that I'm very disappointed in, therefore I won't post it.  
> My question is, would you prefer a Blindfolded Makeup or something that reminds you of Phil Is Not On Fire? (they answer random questions, do dares and read comments.)  
> Please tell me so I know which fanfic to put effort in.


End file.
